Seto Discovers His New Love
by journey maker
Summary: After finding Tea beaten in the park Seto gets her the help she need with help from Roland and two other people. rated for language, violence, rape and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Seto Kaiba was about to fire everyone that worked at Kaiba Corp. because he was so stressed out and his temper was ready to cause his head to blow up and if it wasn't for Mokuba everyone would be looking for another job. "Seto why don't you get out of here for a little while and just go for a walk around the park and just relax for a while then come back and everything will be just fine."

Seto just walked out and as he left the building he couldn't believe how much better he felt and so he just started walking till he entered the Park and as he was walking around in the peace and quiet he noticed a young lady limping over on the other side of the path and as she tried to sit down she let out a small cry and then she sat down and it looked like she was holding her arm as if it were hurt. As he got nearer to the young lady he really got the strangest feeling that he knew this young lady and then she raised her head and as the hood of her sweatshirt moved he saw that it was Tea Gardner.

Seto went over to see if she needed any help and as he stood there looking down at her and she had her head hung he said "Gardner are you alright?"

Tea didn't look up but she said in a very faint voice "Not now Seto please just go away." She took a deep breath and then she let out a small sound like it hurt to breath and then he said "What the hell happened to you?"

Tea then looked up at him and he noticed that her eyes were both black and her nose had been bleeding and tears were running down her face and then he took out his cell phone and called Roland and said "Come to the east side of the park and pick me up please."

Tea then started to get up but she sat back down and then she started coughing and she coughed up some blood and then he knew from experience that she had some internal bleeding and he place his hand on her shoulder and as she flinched he whispered "It's alright, I won't hurt you I'm only going to get you some medical care so please don't move around to much."

Roland got there and as he got out of the limo he noticed that the young lady looked like she had been beaten up and he walked over and introduced himself and then he told her to put her arm around his shoulder and then he carefully picked her up and gently placed her on the back seat and then after Seto sat down Roland got behind the wheel and drove to Kaiba Corp. to the Hospital and as he carried her inside Seto went to find a doctor. Roland placed her on the gurney and as they wheeled her into the emergency room Seto and Roland sat down to wait to find out how Tea was.

The doctor came out and walked over to where Seto and Roland were and he said "The young lady that you brought in has been abused. She has two broken ribs, her arm is broken in two places and we were able to stop the internal bleeding but the worse part it all is that she's been recently been raped both vaginal and rectally and we've tested her for not only pregnancy but for sexually transmitted diseases. I am going to keep her over night and her parents need to be notified about her condition."

Seto then asked if he could see her and the doctor said "Yes, come with me and I'll take you back to where she is." Seto looked at Roland and so he went with Seto and as they entered the room Tea looked at them and she began to cry. Seto asked if he could talk to her alone and then doctor left the room. Seto walked over to the bed and then he said "Tea you need to tell me who did this to you because the doctor wants to call you parents and have them come and get you."

Tea started crying a little harder and then Roland walked over and he said "Honey please stop before you make the bleeding start again. If you don't want you parents to know then just let me know and I'll make sure that your parents don't find you till you can tell us what really happened."

Tea nodded her head and then Roland looked at Seto and he said "Stay here with her, I've got someone to call and when I get back we're going to be taking her out of here and to someplace where she'll be safe." Then Roland walked out of the room and Seto pulled up a chair and he sat down and he reached for her hand and Tea placed her hand in his and they sat there holding hands not saying one word.

Roland came back and Solomon and a man he never seen before and Roland said "Tea we're getting you the hell out of here and someplace where your parents can't find you till we can get this all straightened out so please place your arm around my shoulder again and lets get out of here." He made sure that they took her IV with them knowing that when they got her to where they were going they would make sure that she got medical care and she would get all the care she really needs.

Roland carried her out of the room and as he placed her onto the wheelchair and started pushing her towards the elevator Solomon and the other man followed them and as the door opened and they were in the parking garage of the hospital and Roland pushed her to a strange looking car and then as the stranger opened the door and Roland picked up Tea he said "This is my younger brother and he along with Solomon are going to take good care of you and if you want to tell us what happened they will contact me and Seto and I will come and we can talk." Then he gently put her on the back seat and as Solomon got in on the other side and Roland's brother got behind the wheel Roland said "Take damn good care of her and make sure that no one ever touches her ever again." The stranger shook hands with Roland and then he said "Yes big brother." And they both started to laugh and then Roland and Seto went to the limo and back to Kaiba Corp.

As Roland was driving Seto asked "Is she going to be alright?"

Roland then said "Son, my brother will guard her with his very life if he has to. Yes she'll be just fine." Then Roland drove back to Kaiba Corp and Seto went back to his Office and Roland promised to keep him updated as to how Tea was doing.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

As Roland's brother Steven drove to the undisclosed destination, Solomon sat in the back with Tea because she was so terrified of this stranger even though Roland whom she did trust said that he was alright to trust. Lately she's hasn't been able to trust anyone since that day that her life went from laughter and having fun with her friends to one of complete horror and anguish.

Tea's POV: _Warning: Graphic rape scene..._

It all started on Monday of last week, I came home from school and noticed two strange looking cars in our driveway but not really thinking that it was anything I should be concerned with I went inside and to my room to do my homework. That's when I heard my mom scream and as I ran out of my room to find out what was wrong I saw my father shouting at my mother and accusing her of being a cheap whore and then right there before my eyes he watched as three men held her down and they each took turns raping her over and over as my father laughed.

I turned to go back to my room to call the Police when I bumped into was seemed like a brick wall and as I looked up I found myself looking into the eyes of the most terrifying and complete evil person and then he grabbed hold of me and he said "Well what do we have here? Hell James (Tea's father) you didn't tell me that you had a daughter that's so damn beautiful."

My father walked over to where we were standing and then he slapped me across the face and he yelled at me and said "What the hell are you doing here; you're supposed to be in school."

I touched my face where he slapped me and as tears ran down my face I sobbed "Why did you slap me for?"

My father laughed out loud and then he said "Hell if you'd only would of waited a little longer coming home you wouldn't even know what was happening to your mother, but now you will find exactly what happened to your mother." I tried to get away as I started to scream and then a fist slammed into my stomach and as I groaned and doubled over my father said "When's its over let me know and they we can decide what we are going to do next."

Then as the three men advanced towards me I screamed for my father to help me but all he did was walk over to see how my mother was and then he left the room and closed the door. I looked at my mom and she laid there in blood and semen and her body was covered with bruises and her eyes were both swollen shut, then the man behind me said "Let's have some more fun" and then they started grabbing me and ripping off my clothes.

As I stood there naked the men then started touching and grabbing my breasts and soon they picked me up and threw me onto the bed and then as one of the men held me down the others started pinching my nipples and then my legs were forced open and I felt hands touching me between my legs and then god, the terrible pain as one of the men forced his fingers inside my womanhood and then one man got crawled onto the bed and he was naked and he laughed and then he said "Hey, you're really going to love this" and then he shoved his penis deep inside of me and as he ripped through my hymen I screamed and screamed and all he did was laugh.

When this bastard was done I prayed that it was over but that wasn't going to happen because then the other two and the man holding me down took their turns raping me and then what happened next nearly ripped in apart. One of the men laid on the bed while the others forced me to get on top of the man and as they positioned the man's penis to go into me then the man on the bed reached up and forced me to lay down upon his chest and then I felt the most agonizing pain and I screamed and tried to get away as one of the other men forced his penis into my rectum and then he was moving in and out of me and as both men started to reach their climax's I prayed that I would die, but it didn't happen and then when they were all through with raping me they just got dressed and left me lying there in my own blood and their semen.

My mom finally came to and she crawled over to where I was and as she finally was able to get up on the bed she held me in her arms and we cried over and over and then she said "Listen honey the only way to stop this is for you to get dressed and sneak out of here and go find someone to help us, so please get dressed and then climb out of the window and please be careful then just hurry and find some help."

She helped me get dressed and then even as my body screamed in pain I climbed out the window and went to the park and well that's when Seto found me and now I'm here with Solomon and some other man and I'm going to tell Solomon what happened to me and my mom and I pray that he agrees to help me. Solomon came over to see how I was doing and I reached out and he took my hand and then I started telling him what happened.

End of Tea's POV: _End of rape scene._

Solomon walked over to see how Tea was when he saw the torment in her blue eyes and he carefully sat down on the bed and he said "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Tea started crying and Steven turned around and as he listened, Tea told Solomon all the hell that she went through and then we found out that her mother was till in that hell hole and I motioned to Solomon and he excused himself and walked over to where I was standing and then I said "Listen, stay here with her and I'm going to go see if I can get her mom out of there if she's still alive." Then Solomon walked back to Tea and I left the room and as I walked out to the car I called two of my best friends and as I told them what I needed they both said "Tell us where to meet you"

"And then when I told them" Roger said "See you there and Steven please be careful till we get there."

After Steven left, Solomon gently sat down next to Tea and he held out his arms and she grabbed hold of him and held on tight as she cried for all the hell she had to endure at the hands of those bastards and how her own father didn't do one damn thing to stop them from not only raping her but her mother too. Soon she fell asleep and Solomon gently laid her down an covered her up with a blanket and then pulled a chair over and sat down and he too fell asleep.

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When Steven got to where he asked his two friends to meet him at, they got into Stevens car and then they drove to the home of the Gardner's and when they got out Steven who had already told Roger and Thomas about what they would probably walk into and as Thomas said "Hell that isn't anything we haven't seen or dealt with before" so then they made sure that their guns were loaded and when Roger got to the back door he signaled to Steven that he was in place and then both Thomas and Steven kicked in the front door while Roger kicked in the back door and then they all searched the home for any sign of the men that were suppose to be there and what they found was enough to make these three men vomit their guts up.

"_Warning graphic scene of violence and mutilation……….. _

There in the middle of the room was a woman and they were sure that it was Tea's mother and she was hanging from the ceiling with hooks inserted into her arms and legs. Her face had been beaten with what they figured was a baseball bat and you could see that her arms were both broken in several places, she had horrible burn marks all over her body and in places it looked like someone had taken some kind of metal rod and had heated it so that it was probably red hot and had pushed it all the way through her left thigh and then she was branded like some kind of animal with the word "Whore" and then she and been gutted and her insides were hanging out like someone would do if they were gutting a wild animal. The look that was in this woman's eyes was one of sheer horror and in some way it looked like she was praying that none of these men ever found her daughter.

_End of graphic scene…….._

Steven, Roger and Thomas carefully lowered the woman's body down to the floor and then Steven called Roland and told him "We found Tea's mom and it's really bad, she's dead but those bastards butchered her."

Roland then said "Please get her body out of there and take her body to Domino Funeral Home and I'll call and let Donald Lewis know that you're coming and I'll let him know that I want the best funeral that anyone could ever get. Then get back there and wait for those son-of-a-bitches come back and make sure that they know exactly how she felt as they torturing her like they did."

Roland called Donald Lewis and because Donald owed Roland for saving his family from being burnt alive in the fire that destroyed their home, he did as Roland ask him to and as he was placing this poor woman in the best of the best casket he said a prayer to guide her soul to heaven and then he closed the lid and made the arrangements for her funeral.

As Steven, Roger and Thomas went back to wait for the bastards to come back they all decided that they would let them all know exactly what she felt as they beat her poor body so badly. Then they heard a car pull up in the driveway and as they all hid and waited four men came in drunk as skunks and when they found the body missing they all looked at each other and then James slurred "What did you do with that bitch's body?"

One of the men the largest of the four men he grabbed James by the collar and he punched him in the face and he said "That bitch was your wife what the hell did you do with her body?"

Soon they were all arguing and called each other stupid names then one by one Steven, Roger and Thomas came out from where they were hiding and then Steven said "Gentlemen I'm glad that all of you are here because now all of you are going to feel exactly what that poor woman felt when you struck her with that damn bat or burnt her body or gutted her and left her hanging here like some kind of animal."

Then Roger struck the largest of the men in the back of the head with the bat and he went down and then Thomas and Steven brought the others down and as the all laid there on the floor Steven said "Let's hang these animals up and bring them around so that they are awake when we slowly beat the hell out of their bodies before letting them slowly bleed to death as they plead and beg for us to stop."

_Warning: Graphic torture and mutilation scene………._

So Roger got out the ladder he found and as he and Thomas fixed more hooks from the ceiling, Steven went to each of the me and he tied their hands together and taped their mouths shut and then one by one Roger, Steven and Thomas inserted a hook into the arms and legs of each men and then they lifted the bodies till they all hung from the ceiling just like Tea's mom did. Then one by one they woke each man up and the look of sheer terror filled all their eyes and they all tried to get away and the hooks only embedded all the more into their limbs and they stopped struggling and they all tried to beg for the men standing there to release them and let them go.

Steven stood in front of James Gardner and he reached up with his hands and he undid his belt and let his pants fall around his ankles and then he said "Did your wife beg for you to make the men stop? Didn't she scream when they raped her or when all of you tortured her? Well I really think that she did but since it didn't do any good I'm here to tell all of you that each of you will feel exactly what that poor woman felt with each strike of the bat each time you touched her with those hot pokers and how she must of prayed for death when you gutted her and allowed her insides to come falling out."

Then he grabbed the bat and struck Tea's fathers legs and broke them in several places as he tried to scream. Then Steven passed the bat to Roger who struck the tall man and broke not only his legs but he struck him in the crotch and he tried to break his penis and testicles knowing that this bastard raped not only Tea's mom but her. Then he passed the bat to Thomas and he had more fun striking the other two men and they just kept hitting them till their arms got tired and then Steven said "We might as well get something to eat and then after we eat we'll finish the job, how does that sound to all of you? He asked the men that were hanging from the ceiling."

Three hours later Steven and his friends came back into the room and the men hanging from the ceiling were all crying and trying to scream for help but they couldn't because of the tape across their mouths. Then Steve said "Roger give me that red hot poker and lets have some fun branding these pieces of horse shit." So they each took turns touching each man's body with the poker and as they burned each man's body and once in awhile they would poke it through the man's body and as the body would twitch and try to get away they just did it again and again till all the men's bodies were all burnt and scared from the hot poker.

Now as each man's body twitched and he tired to scream for help Steven and Thomas grabbed they badly burnt and broken legs and Roger reached up with the sharpest knives he owned and he gutted each man and then they just stood back and watched as their guts came falling out and the bodies of each man twitched and bleed all over the floor and then nothing, the men were all dead and then Steven quietly said "This is for you Mrs. Gardner we've avenged your death and now you can go to heaven and know that your daughter will never be afraid of these bastards or her father ever again.

_End of Graphic scene……………._

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

When they were all done and the men were dead, Steven called Roland and reported "The enemy has been found and eliminated." Roland then told his brother "Remember to disinfect and sterilize everything. When done return to base and be careful."

So that's when they used sulphuric acid and poured it over the bodies and as it ate everything and nothing was left except for the blood and after escaping to a safe distance they used a device to made the house blow up and it started to burn. When anyone investigated why the house exploded they would find a natural break in one of the natural gas lines in the kitchen.

Steven then called Solomon and told him that "Tea's mom didn't make it but they made damn sure that the men knew exactly what she went through and that they had been eliminated." Solomon thanked him and then he said "Tea wants to talk to Seto, will you please tell Roland." Steven told him that he would call him right away.

Ever since Roland brought him back to Kaiba Corp. Seto really hasn't been able to really concentrate on anything and if not for Roland helping him with Kaiba Corp. business and Mokuba making sure that his brother remembered to eat, sleep and shower everyday he'd probably just be sitting behind his desk scrawny, with black circles under his eyes and stinking like a skunk. Mokuba knew that it had to do with something that happened the other day, but no one would tell him and that was alright just as long as his brother ate, slept and kept clean and groomed.

Roland got the call from his brother that Tea wanted to see Seto and because she had been doing so well the doctor removed the IV's and she was now allowed to move around a little. Sure her arm was still in a cast but she was just happy being allowed to get up and go to the bathroom without any assistance, Roland told his brother "I'll let Seto know and Steven thank you and tell Roger and Thomas that I said thanks too."

It has been about three weeks since her accident and today the door opened and in walked Seto and when Tea saw him her face lit up and so did his. Seto walked over to where she was sitting and he sat down next to her and he asked "How are you feeling today?"

Tea told him that she was getting stronger and that she felt a lot better.

Tea wanted to ask about her mom but she really needed to know if she was alright too. Tea then took Seto's hand in her and she asked "Did my mom make it too?"

Seto closed his eyes and he shook his head no and when he opened his eyes he saw tears running down her face and she grabbed hold of his hand and wouldn't let go. "How'd she die?" Tea asked.

"I really don't know all I know is that Roland said your mom is now in heaven with the angels and she no longer is in pain.

Tea then smiled at him as she wiped her face with the tissue that Seto gave her and she said "Thank you for telling me, but I have to know on more thing did my father and those me pay for what they did to both my mom and I?"

Seto looked directly into her blue eyes and he softly said "They all died for what they did so you never have to feel scared ever again."

Solomon, Steven and his friends Roger and Thomas were listening to what the two young people were talking about and that's when Solomon whispered "You know that sometime she's going to know what really happened to her mom and how she died don't you?"

Steven then nodded his head and he said "When that day comes either Roland or I will tell her and I pray that she'll be strong enough to know."

Just then the phone rang and it was Roland and he needed to talk to Seto. "Hello" Seto said. "Yugi and the others are asking about Tea and they are really worried about her. You're going to have to go talk to them and all you really have to do is to let them know that she's alright."

Seto wanted to laugh into the phone and then he heard from behind him "I'll go with you if you want then maybe they'll believe that what you're saying is the truth and that when she's well enough she'll come and talk to them herself." Steven said.

Seto then told Roland "After I visit with her a while longer then Steven is going with me and we'll talk to her friends."

Roland then said "Alright then I'll see you later."

When Seto got back to where Tea is, she asked him "What was about?"

Seto was honest with her and she turned white and then he took her hand and squeezed it and he told her "Listen, Steven and I are going to talk to them and all I'm going to say is that you're feeling better and soon you probably will be able to go visit with them. I'm not going to tell them what really happened, that's your own business and if you want them to know that's for you to tell them."

She leaned over and she kissed Seto's cheek and they both turned red in the face and Solomon and the others had to go somewhere else because they all thought it was so cute and nearly burst out laughing at how they both blushed.

Seto visited for a little while longer and then he said "I better go talk to Yugi and the others and let them know that you're getting better and when you feel like it you'll talk to them yourself." As he stood up Tea grabbed his hand and she said "Please come back and talk to me, I'm so scared and with you here I feel safer."

Seto bent down and he touched her face softly as not to cause her any pain and he kissed her on the lips and he whispered "I'll be back tonight and we can have dinner together, would that be alright?"

Tea touched her lips and she smiled up at him and then she said "I'd really like that and thanks for coming and seeing me."

Seto smiled at her and he said "If you ever get really scared call me and I don't care what time it is I'll be here to talk to you." She blushed and said "Thank you." And then he left and Solomon came and sat down at the table and he asked "Are you alright?"

Tea smiled at him and she said "I'm going to be fine now I think."

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

As Seto was leaving Steven walked over to him and he said "Let's go talk to her friends. I need you to tell me about each of them and please leave out any rude remarks that you might want to say about them."

Seto told Steven about each of her friends and then Steven told Seto "Call them and let them know that you need to talk to them and ask them t meet you at Solomon's Game Shop."

Seto called Yugi first he asked "Will you call the others and ask them to meet you at the Shop?"

So Steven drove to the Game Shop and as they walked in Joey Wheeler was the first to stand up and was about to say something when Steven said "Please sit down, shut your mouth and listen to what Seto has to say."

Seto then told them "Tea and her family was involved in a really bad accident and they are all in a secure wing at Kaiba Corp. Hospital and she's ask me to let all of you know that when she's allowed visitors you all can go see her. She wants all of you to know that she's getting better and not to worry."

Yugi then said "Thanks Seto for coming and letting us know that she's going to be alright, we really do appreciate it a lot."

Joey then stood up and looked directly at Seto and he asked "Why should we believe that you are telling us is the truth?"

Steven could see Seto getting ready to explode because he was too when he placed his hand on Seto's shoulder and he looked at Joey and he said "Tea told me that you probably wouldn't believe Seto so she asked me to tell you, Joey shut your mouth and just listen."

This caused all of the others to start laughing because that's exactly what she'd tell Joey and then Joey held out his hand to Seto and he said "I'm sorry for being so hard headed but you have to remember she's one of our friends and we look after each other."

Seto shook hands with Joey and he said "I do understand more then any of you know."

Steven then said "Probably in another week she can start to have visitors and when that happens, either Seto or I will call Yugi and let him know."

Yugi shook hands with both Seto and Steven as did the others and then Yugi said "Thanks again for coming and letting us know that Tea will be alright."

Seto and Steven left and as they got back into the car, Seto closed his eyes and a single tear ran down his face and as he looked at Steven he said "I understand why Wheeler got so angry because I would of done the same thing if someone that I really didn't trust came and told me and my friends that Tea was going to be alright but we still couldn't see her, hell I'd probably of punched him in the face and asked questions later."

Steven chuckled as he started the car and as he started driving back to the Manor, he told Seto "I did that exact thing. I punched out my own dad when he told me that Roland was alright but I couldn't see him yet. After he got up off the floor he started laughing and then he took me to see my brother who had just been in a horrible crash and after I made sure that he was going to be alright, I walked out of the room and passed out."

When they got back to the Manor and as when they came in Mokuba was there and he had a forlorn look on his face and that's when Seto said "We have to talk so let's go upstairs." Steven smiled at the brothers and it made him remember him and Roland. He went to the kitchen and there sat his brother and he told Roland "Seto did a great job telling the others about Tea.

When Seto and Mokie got to his room they went inside and as Seto closed the door he closed his eyes and then he said "Mokie lets sit down. Then Seto said Tea has been involved in a really bad accident and she's recovering in the Hospital at Kaiba Corp. and I just got back from telling Yugi and the others that as soon as she feels better they can go visit her and I'll take you to see her too."

Mokie hugged his brother and then he asked "Seto how bad was her accident?"

Seto knew that he couldn't tell him the truth so he said "She was hurt real bad but she's getting better everyday."

Mokuba then asked him "Can I go see her?"

Seto smiled at his younger brother and he said "When she can have visitors I promise that we'll go see her together." Mokuba hugged Seto and he said "Thanks big brother."

Then they went back downstairs and as they both went to the kitchen Roland looked at Seto and he smiled because he knew that it took a lot of courage to tell his brother about Tea and he was so proud of how he handled the whole situation with Yugi and the others.

That evening as Seto got ready to go have dinner with Tea, he asked Helga the chef if she could make a nice dinner for him and a friend and she smiled and kissed his cheek and said "I'll have it ready for when you want to eat."

When Tea heard the door open and saw Seto she smiled and then when she noticed that he was pushing a cart she laughed and then clapped her hands when he took off the covers and she saw that it was their dinner. Helga had fixed them both hamburgers, french fries and for dessert she made peach cobbler. As they ate their dinner tears came to Tea's eyes and she told him "This is so very nice to have you here to have dinner with and just to be able to have someone to talk to. She then asked him how it went with the others."

Seto smiled back at her and as he took her hand in his he told her "I really like being with you and well at first Joey was a little belligerent but then Steven stepped in and he defused the situation and then everyone was glad that we told them that you was getting better and when you were ready they could all come visit with you."

When they were through eating Seto asked if she'd like to listen to some music and then he turned on the MP3 player he brought her and he put it into the special system and they could both listen to what was playing. They sat on the couch and listened to the music and they both just sat there with Seto's arm around her shoulder and head resting on his chest. It was kind of a magical evening and neither of them wanted it to end but then Tea yawned and Seto chuckled and he said "I guess I'd better go and you can get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow." Then he kissed her and he got up and left.

Tea sat there and as she touched her mouth she smiled and then she got up and went to get ready for bed. That night they both had dreams about holding each other and as they drifted off to sleep they had smiles on their faces.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

It's been exactly three months since Tea's horrible ordeal and the death of both her parents and she's staying at the Manor with Seto and Mokuba and today Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Ryou and Malik are coming to see her. As Jeffery lets them in Seto stands there and then he says "You all can visit with her but if anyone of you says one thing to make her cry I swear by everything that is holy all of you will be thrown out and you'll never be allowed back here again! Is that understood?"

They all had never seen Seto so riled up like this before and so they all agreed to be extra nice and not make Tea cry. Seto then lead them into the living room where Tea was sitting and as soon as she saw their faces she smiled and then tears ran down her face as she said "It's so good to see all of you again."

They all went over and each of them gave her a hug and kissed her cheek then they all sat down and Seto sat beside Tea and that's when she closed her eyes and then she said "I have something to tell all of you and it's not going to be very easy so I asked Seto to stay and help me if it gets to much for me to talk about."

This really bothered them to see their friend so upset and then Yugi said "What is it Tea, you can tell us anything."

"About four months ago I came home from school and went to my room to do my homework and that's when I heard my mother scream and when I ran out of my room to see what was wrong that's when I saw my father slap her across the face and he called her a whore and then three men grabbed my mom and they started raping her right in front of my father and he just stood there laughing. I ran to my room to call 911 and that's when this huge man stood in my way and that's when my life changed from me being happy to my life world turning upside down and I found out what it really felt to be raped. God, the pain and humiliation of having three men taking turns raping me and then to have my own father rape me too, well I just wanted to die." She couldn't go on and that's when Seto pulled her into his arms and he whispered something to her and when she shook her head yes he continued.

"Tea's mom finally came to and was able to crawl over to the bed and pull herself onto the bed and that's when she told Tea that she had to get out of there and go get help. Her mom helped her get dressed and then she climbed out the window and when she fell she broke her arm and sustained injuries that started her to start bleeding internally. I found her in the park and when I saw her injuries I called Roland and we got her to the hospital and that's when we found out that her mom was still inside the house."

Joey was sitting on the floor and he slowly crawled on his hands and knees and he knelt in front of Tea and then he said "Hey, you don't have to go on right now, we're just so glad that you're alright and that you are here with Seto getting better."

Tea smiled at him and then she kissed his cheek and Joey held out his hand to Seto and he said "I want to apologize for being a damn jerk the other day and I want to say thank you for being here for her and making sure that she got all the best medical care she could get."

Seto shook his hand and he said "Thanks Jou this means a lot to me."

Yugi then said "Can we come back and see you again sometime?"

Seto then did something that none of them had ever seen him do, he actually smiled and he said "That would be really nice of all of you; Tea really misses all of you."

Tea smiled through her tears and she gave each of them a hug and kissed their cheeks and then they left and Joey looked at Seto and he kind of jerked his head like he was asking Seto to go outside and Seto said to Tea "I'm going to go get us something cold to drink." Then he left the room.

Seto walked outside and there stood Wheeler and he turned to face Seto and he asked "Is her parents alive?"

Seto then told him about how her mom dying that horrible death and how some very good friends of Roland paid her father and those other men a visit and well let's say that they found out what her mom must of felt when they were torturing her."

Joey then said "I'm glad that they are all dead but what about Tea, has she ever grieved for her mom yet?"

Seto looked at him and then he asked "What are you talking about?"

Joey then said "Listen Tea has to start to grieve her mother's death or it'll eat her alive and it could very well send her over the edge and if you can't stop her then she could end up in some sanitarium somewhere."

Seto looked at Joey and he asked him "How do you know all of this?"

Joey then said "Remember when my dad died, well it was Solomon that kept picking at me till I finally blew up and started crying I mean really crying for the loss of my drunken father. Solomon held me while I screamed and cried and even when I threw up from not allowing myself to grieve for his death. You have to get Tea to open up to you and what ever you do don't let her stop you from trying to get her to finally start to grieve for her mother's death and when she does you'll see a happier and lot more healthier Tea then what you see now."

Seto thanked Joey and then he asked "If I need some help would you be willing to come help me?"

Joey then said "You know that all you have to do is call and I'll be here to help you anyway I can." They shook hands and then Joey went home.

Seto snuck into the kitchen and got two cans of ice cold soda and Roland came into the kitchen and Seto told him what Joey said and Roland said "That's one very smart young man and yes he's right. The sooner you get her to open up the better." Seto took the sodas and went back to the living room and he handed one to Tea.

The look on Seto's face told her that he was really battling with something and she decided to find out what it was and so she asked Seto "What's bothering you?"

Seto sat down next to her and then he asked her "Tea have you began to morn for the loss of your mother?"

She looked at him and with tears running down her face she said "I can't do that it I do then I may just fall apart and never find my way back ever." Then she got up and walked upstairs to her room.

As he stood there watching her walk away he felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned around there stood Wheeler and he said "We have to get her to open up now before she puts up barriers and then we'll never be able to reach her." Seto looked at Joey and he said "Where did you come from?"

Joey said "Don't worry about that, come on we've have to go get her to talk about what happened to her and her mom." So together they climbed the stairs and they stood outside her room and they heard her crying and Joey said "let's go." Seto then told Joey "She doesn't know what happened to her dad or those other me." Joey said unless she asks don't say a word to her about it."

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

As Joey and Seto stood outside of the room that Tea was using they heard her crying and then Joey said "We have to get in there now and get her to open up." Seto knocked on the door and as she was crying Tea said "Go away Seto and leave me alone."

Joey looked at Seto and then he said "You own this place don't you?" Seto looked at Joey like he was crazy but he still said "Yes I own this place, why?"

Joey then said "Stand back" and then he took stepped back two feet and then he spun around and hit the door with a flying kick and the door shattered and it opened and Tea let out a little squeak and then she said "Leave me the hell alone!"

Joey walked over to Tea and he said "No way, you're going to open up and say how your mother's death has affected you."

Then Tea stood up and walked over to the window and then she spun around and she shouted "How did my mother really die, who killed her and God did she suffer?"

Seto took out his cell phone and called Roland and he said "Get Steven and come up to Tea's room as fast as you both can."

Roland and Steven walked into the room and when Tea saw them she shouted "Who killed my mom and why did she have to die?" Then she started crying and Joey reached her and she held onto him with a deaths grip as Steven walked over and he said "Are you really ready to hear about your mother's death?"

Tea looked up at Joey and then at Seto and she held out her hand and Seto went over and he and Joey held her in their arms as she said "I have to know so please tell me."

Steven then said "Alright please all of you sit down and then he went over and he knelt down and looked Tea in the face and he said your mom died from being beaten half to death by not only your father but those other men that were with him. She died knowing that you were safe and that none of those bastards would ever hurt you again. Honey, your mom was the bravest woman that I've known and it was her dying wish that you would know that she loved you with all her heart and that she's glad that you'll be happy."

Tea threw started crying as she held onto both Seto and Joey and she told Steven through her tears "Thanks for telling me about my mom and I will forever be proud to be her daughter. She's my hero and I will miss her but I know that she's here with me making sure that I am happy." Then she kissed Steven's face and he got up and walked over to his older brother and Roland had tears running down his face as he hugged his brother and whispered "You did good little bro, you did real good." Then they walked out of the room together.

Joey then said "Listen I have to get home and do my homework so let me know if you need anything either of you." Tea kissed him and she whispered "Thanks for being one of my friends and for caring about me." Then he hugged her and as he started to leave Seto said "Jou, thanks for being here for both of us." Then he shook hands with him. After Joey left, Tea looked up at Seto and she said "Please will you stay with me, I don't want to be alone right now." Seto walked back and as she laid on the bed he laid down next to her and took her into his arms and he kissed her cheek and she closed her eyes and fell to sleep in the arms of the one person she had come to love.

When Roland and Steven got back to the kitchen Roland and he said "You are one hell of a great man did you know that? You went up there and you made that little girl's memory of her mother a good one and I am so damn proud of you."

Steven smiled at his brother and then he said "Well I got my smarts from you big bro. You raise me to be the best I could be and to know how to understand the other person's feelings and I just couldn't tell her the truth about her mom's death she needed to have the memory that her mom loved her and wanted her to be happy."

Joey walked into the kitchen and he overheard what they were saying and as he listened he found out the real reason Tea's mom died and tears ran down his face as he turned around and walked out of the Manor knowing that Tea was being loved and protected by people that really loved her.

Seto woke up to the feeling of someone laying on his chest and he opened his eyes and he saw that it was Tea and he smiled and touched the side of her face and she opened her eyes and smiled and said "Thank you for staying with me." Then she reached up and kissed him on the lips and Seto returned the kiss and that's how Mokie found them and he giggled and both Seto and Tea blushed and then they sat up and Seto said "You have one second to get out of here little bro." Mokie ran out of the room laughing his head off.

Tea smiled at Seto and he started laughing and she joined him and then he said "Let's go get something to eat alright?"

Tea got up and adjusted her clothes and then she held out her hand and he took it and they walked down to the kitchen together and as they walked into the kitchen Steven, Roland and Mokuba all started laughing and Tea and Seto turned red and Helga said "Leave them alone now, and then she asked are you hungry?"

Tea smiled at her and she said "I could eat a sandwich and drink some milk."

Helga went over and took her by the hand and brought her to the table and then she said to Seto "Come on sit down and I'll fix everyone one of my special sandwiches and you can all drink some ice cold milk."

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

As the days passed and Tea got stronger and she stopped having the horrible nightmares, she and Seto was getting to know each other better she realized that she was falling in love with him and it scared the hell out of her because that would mean that sooner or later he would want to have a sexual relationship and she didn't know if she could ever let a man touch her ever again.

One day she was sitting outside when she heard someone call her name and there stood Joey and she smiled and held out her hand and he went over and sat down next to her and he gave her a hug and kissed her cheek and he asked her "How are you doing?"

Tea took a deep breath and she said "Could I talk to you about something that's been bothering me and it might make you a little embarrassed by what I'm going to say."

Joey sat there and he said "Listen you can talk to me about anything so what is bothering you?"

Tea took a deep breath and then she said "I'm falling in love with Seto and it scares me because I know that sooner or later he'll probably want to have sex with me and I don't know if I can ever let him touch me because of what happened to me. What am I suppose to do?"

Joey's face turned a little red and then he said "You really need to talk to Seto about how you feel and if I know Seto I can tell you that he'll wait for you to let him know when you are ready to take your relationship to the next level. Tea, you are one hell of a very courageous person and I know that you'll be able to come to terms with your fears and don't ever think that you'll never love Seto become I know that both of you'll work things out."

Tea was crying tears of happiness and relief and she kissed Joey's cheek and that's when they heard "Hey Wheeler, you're kissing my lady." They turned and there stood Seto with an impish smile on his face and as Joey stood up Seto walked over and they shook hands and Seto said "Is there something that I should know about?"

Joey turned back to Tea and he whispered "Honey, you really have to talk to him about your fears and together I know that you'll be able work things out." Then he kissed her and he said "I'll see both of you later" then he walked off.

Seto walked over to Tea and as he looked down into her blue eyes he said "You know you can talk to me about anything, so what's wrong."

Tea looked up at Seto and then the tears started and she finally was able to say "I'm falling in love with you and if you feel the same way about me then that's means that sooner or later you'll want to have sex and I don't think that I can ever let you touch me and I'm scared that if I told you that you'd leave me forever."

Seto pulled her into his arms and he softly said "Tea, I love you and I'll never try to press you into having sex until you're ready." Then he kissed her passionately and as she responded he lifted his head and then he said "Let's go inside before anything happens that neither of us is ready for." Tea smiled at him and they walked back inside and as they went inside, Roland stopped them and he said "Tea a letter arrived for you today."

Tea's face went white and she asked "Who knows that I'm here?"

Roland then smiled and he said "It was delivered to the Game Shop and Solomon delivered it her a few minutes ago." Roland handed the letter to her and she stood there just looking at it and then she turned to Seto and she asked him "Would you please read it to me?"

They walked into the living room and as they sat down Seto opened the envelope and as he took out a piece of paper and he scanned what it said he read it to her. "Dear Miss Gardner, My name is Bernard Willis and I'm your parents Attorney and it's with a heavy heart that I must inform you that since your parents are dead and being that your their only heir their entire inheritance is now yours. I need you to come into my Office as soon as possible and I will then read their Will to you. Will you please contact my Office at your connivance and let me know when you can when you can come in and I can read their Will to you. Signed Bernard Willis, Attorney at Law."

As she sat there listening to what Seto was reading memories flooded her mind of her mother and how much they loved each other and soon tears ran down her face and Seto reached over and wiped them away as he said "Are you alright?"

Tea smiled and she said "I'm going to be just fine. Just remembering my mother and how much we loved each other, then she asked "Will you go with me when I go talk to the Attorney?"

Seto smiled at her and as he put his arm around her shoulder and held her to him Seto said "You know that I will." She kissed him and then she thanked Roland for giving her the letter.

Mokuba came into the room and he asked Seto "Can we watch some movies tonight?" Tea looked at Seto and she said "That sounds like a great idea, can we please?"

Seto knew when he was beaten and so he looked up at Roland and he then said "Why don't we make it a family affair, so please ask Helga and Steven to join us please."

Roland left the room laughing and as he left the room he heard Seto say "Better get lots of popcorn and sodas ready too."

That night everyone sat around the living room and they watched movies all night long and if you asked Seto I bet he'd say that it was one the best times in his life. He had his family and the woman he loved beside him and all was right in Domino that night.

The next day with Seto's help Tea called and confirmed that she did receive the letter from Mr. Willis and that she wanted to come in and talk to him about her parents Will as soon as possible. The Secretary then said "Tomorrow Mr. Willis has an opening at ten o'clock so if you want you can come in tomorrow and talk to him." Tea then said "That would be fine; I'll be there tomorrow at ten o'clock."

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up...Tea finds out that she's rich...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Roland drove Seto and Tea to the meeting at Mr. Willis's Office and as they got out of the car, Roland said "I'm going in with the two of you just in case I'm needed." Tea smiled at him as they entered the Office and she told the secretary who she was and the secretary said "Please come this way, Mr. Willis is expecting you."

They walked into the Office and a burly man sitting behind the desk stood up and said "My name is Bernard Willis, Miss Gardner. You gentlemen can wait outside for Miss Gardner."

Roland then said "I don't think so Mr. Willis, we're both staying here so get on with the reading."

Mr. Willis then motioned to the chairs and as they sat down he picked up a file and opened it and he picked up some papers and then he said "This is the document that your parents had me draw up when you were a little girl and then he started reading.

I'm James William Gardner and my wife's name is Patricia Marie Gardner and we're of sound mind and body and we want to leave all our earthly goods to our daughter Tea Susan Gardner upon our deaths and our daughter is to inherit everything that we own after the cost of our funerals and other things are paid."

Tea sat there and she reached for Seto's hand and he took hers in his and held tight. Then Mr. Willis continued by saying "Miss Gardner I have a check here in your name for over two and half million dollars and after you pay for my attorney fees I'll cut you a check for the rest."

Roland then stood up and he said "Mr. Willis, Miss Gardner doesn't owe you one cent for your attorney fees they were paid from the money her parents had set aside for different things that would need to be paid, so if I were you I'd turn over that check to her now unless you want me to take you and throw you out that window behind you."

Mr. Willis went white as a sheet and he handed over the check and all Tea had to do was to sign several papers and his secretary witnessed the signatures. Then Roland, Seto and Tea walked out of the Office and when they got outside she turned to Roland and said "Thank you for helping me out in there." Then she hugged and kissed him and then she asked "What do I do with this check?"

Seto then said "Let's go to my bank where you can open a savings account and you can buy whatever your heart desires." She kissed him and then Roland drove them to the bank.

After she opened a savings account she kept out three hundred dollars and then she whispered to Seto "Can we have a party and invite all our friends and just party all night long?"

Seto smiled and then he pulled her into his arms and he then said "Roland, we're going to have a blow out party and bar-be-cue this week-end and we need some food and supplies so can you take us to get what we will need."

Roland smiled and then he gave him thumbs up and both Seto and Tea broke up and started laughing and then he looked at her and he said "I love you Tea Gardner" and then he kissed her. She returned the kiss and soon they were both breathless and then they held onto each other and she told him "I love you too Seto Kaiba."

Then they heard Roland laughingly say "None of that in the back seat of this limo." Tea blushed and hid her face in his chest and then Seto chuckled and he said "Yes daddy." That made Roland laugh out loud.

When they got back to the Manor and Roland opened the door and helped Tea out of the back of the limo she was still a little red in the face and she gave him a hug and kissed his cheek and then Seto got out and they were holding hands as they walked into the door.

Mokuba rush over and gave Tea a big hug and then he said "I'm so glad that you're going to be staying here because now I can have a sister and not just a brother." Seto laughed out loud and Tea smiled down at Mokuba and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek and she said "I'm glad to be living here too."

Then Tea told Mokie about the bar-be-cue and party they were going to be having that week-end and how all the gang would be coming and then Mokuba jumped up and down and cheered out loud and both Seto and Tea laughed out loud.

Tea asked Seto if he'd help her call their friends and invite them to the party and he smiled down at here and he kissed her and then as she went to the living room to call, Seto went to his Office and they called everyone and when they were done she told Seto "They're all coming, thanks for having this party."

Seto held her in his arms and then he smiled down at her and he said "I would give you the moon if I could" and then he very gently kissed her.

That night for dinner as they were enjoying a great home cooked meal, Tea mentioned to Helga about the party bar-be-cue and Helga clapped her hands and she said "Will you help me fix the potato salad an other things that we'll need for the guests to eat?"

Tea got up and went around the table and she gave Helga a hug and as tears filled her eyes she said "I'd love to help, it's been a long time since my mom and I use to cook meals at home."

Helga held her as she cried and then she whispered to Tea "Honey it will be just fine and we'll have so much fun cooking things for everyone to eat."

Seto, Roland and Mokie wiped the tears from their eyes as they witnessed the moment between Tea and Helga and Roland looked at Seto and he softly said "She's going to be just fine son."

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

After dinner Seto asked Tea if she'd go for a walk out in the garden with him and she smiled up at him and said yes. As they walked around outside he took her hand in his and as the moon shone down on them and the stars twinkled up above he lead her out to where the gazebo was and as they sat down he turned to her and he said "Tea I know that it might be to soon to say this but I can't help myself, will you marry me?"

Tears filled her eyes as she heard his proposal and then she said "Seto I'd love to marry you, but what if I can never give you what you want?"

Seto took her into his arms and he whispered "We'll just take it one day at a time and when you're ready to take it to the next level you let me know. I love you and don't want to lose you and I'll do anything to make you happy."

She looked up into his blue eyes and she told him "You've already made me the happiest woman in the world just by being here for me and I will always love you for that. I don't want to lose you either." Then she kissed him and as they sat there holding each other a shooting star shot across the sky and they both closed their eyes and made a wish on it and they wishes would soon come true for both of them.

Seto stood up and as he held out his hand for her she stood up next to him and then she said "I can't wait to become your wife." Then he kissed her again and they walked back inside and Seto asked Mokuba to please ask Roland and Helga to come into the room, we have something to tell all of you.

Standing there side by side holding on to each other, Seto looked his family and he said "I've asked Tea to marry me and she said yes."

Tears filled all their eyes and they all went over and congratulated them and they all hugged each other and as Tea looked outside in the moonlight she could of sworn she saw her mother and she smiled at her and blew her a kiss and then she was gone. She gasped and Roland asked "Honey what's wrong?"

Tears ran down her face as she said "Would you believe if I said that I just saw my mother and she smiled at me as if she was happy too that we were getting married and then she blew me a kiss and then she was gone?"

Roland took her hand in his and then he said "You're mother loved you with all her heart and yes I believe you that she was here to make sure that you will be alright." She thanked him and then she gave him a hug and she whispered "Would you give me away at our wedding?"

Roland smiled down at her and he kissed her cheek and he told her "I'd be honored to walk you down the aisle."

Helga looked up at Seto and she said "My children are growing up and now I'm going to get the daughter that I've always wanted." Seto held her in his arms and he said "I love you so much, you've been here for both Mokie and me for such a long time" Then he kissed her cheek.

Helga held him in her arms and softly said "Where else would I be but with the ones that I love so very much."

Mokuba then said "Are you going to tell everyone at the party this week-end about the Wedding?"

Tea looked at Seto and he smiled and said "That's a great idea; we can let everyone know that we're getting married."

That evening they all celebrated the engagement of Seto and Tea and as he walked beside her up the stair to their rooms, he stopped outside her door and he whispered "I'll see you in the morning" then he kissed her and as he was walking away, Tea said "I love you and I hope that I'll make you happy."

Seto walked back to where she was and he took her into his arms and he thoroughly kissed her and as he lifted his head he whispered against her lips "You've made me the happiest man in the world and we'll be so very happy I promise you."

As she closed her door she had tears running down her face and as she touched her lips she whispered "Mommy I miss you so much and I'm so scared that I won't ever be able to let him touch me and I really need you here to talk to. Why did you have to die?" She went and washed her face and got undressed and climbed into bed and she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

That night her mother came to her in a dream and she said "My baby, you're all grown up now and soon you'll become the wife to the one man who'll love you for the rest of your lives together. I wish that I could be with you now when you need me to, but I'll always be here with you in spirit and honey all you have to do is to chase all your fears and insecurities then you'll be able to start living the life you really want. Nothing will stand in your way from having the happiness and love that you truly deserve and want. Just know that I love you and always will and that I'm a close as your memories of me are and that you'll be alright now."

Tea could see and even touch her mom in her dream and as her mother held her to her breast and told her that everything would be alright, Tea felt the love that her mother had for her and she knew that what her mom said was going to come true. She kissed her daughter and then she said "I have to go now, if you need me just close your eyes and I'll be there for you."

When she opened her eyes the next morning she remembered the dream and as she lay there in bed tears fell on the pillow and she smiled as she remembered what her mom had said and she knew that everything would work out for her and Seto. She got up and took a shower and dressed and went downstairs and as she walked into the kitchen a smile came to her face as she looked at Seto and she knew that she was ready to become a wife to this man that she loved with all her heart.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...The Party...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

When Tea opened her eyes, she lay on the bed and she started smiling because for the first time since this whole horrific ordeal happened to her she finally felt like she could finally move on and be the wife to Seto. She remembered the dream she had last night and how her mother had come to her and the love she felt made her heart soar with happiness. She got up and showered, changed and was leaving her room to go down to breakfast when as she stepped out the door there stood the man that she loved.

Seto was about to knock on her door when it opened and there stood the love of his life and he smiled down at her and he said "Good morning beautiful lady." He then kissed her and together they walked down the stairs and just before they entered the kitchen he said I have something for you, let's go in here for one moment."

Seto then stopped and as he got down on one knee he reached into his pocket and took out a little black box and as he opened it he said "Tea Gardner will you marry me?" Then he opened the box and inside was the most beautiful ring that Tea had ever seen and he slipped the ring on her finger, she said "Yes, I'll marry you."

Seto stood up and he took her into his arms and he kissed her and when he lifted his head he whispered "Let's go get something to eat." They walked into the kitchen and there sat Mokuba, Roland and Helga and when they saw the two of them Roland stood up and he said "Good morning young lovers." This caused all of them to start laughing and then Tea said "See the ring that Seto gave me."

Helga pretended to fan her self as she said "Oh my, that's the biggest diamond I've ever seen, you must have gone to Harrods's to get that ring."

Roland fell off his chair in a fit of laughter and Mokie just sat there and then it hit him what she meant and he too started laughing. Tea and Seto just stood there looking at the three of them and then he said "I think they've finally lost their minds." This made her start laughing and then he joined her.

Helga the innocently said "What's the big deal did I say something funny? She had the biggest grin on her face as she said that and then she said, come on and sit down and have some breakfast we have a huge day ahead of us. Today is the party and I still have a few things that I have to get done."

It was one magical morning for both of them. Seto couldn't take his eyes off Tea and visa versa and finally Roland spoke up and said "If the two of you don't start eating it's going to get cold."

Mokuba started laughing and then he asked "Can I help with the party?"

Helga smiled at him and then she said "Why don't you help Roland get things ready outside while I make sure that things are ready in here."

Roland looked like he wanted to say something but the look she gave him made him shut up and then he said "Alright let's go and you're going to do just as I tell you and if you don't then you're going to have to go back inside, is that understood?"

Mokie smiled and he innocently said "Why would you say that, don't I always do as I'm told?"

Seto burst out laughing and he said "Right, you always listen when someone tells you not to do something."

Tea loved the feeling of love that she felt in this place. She then said to Helga "What can I do to help?"

Helga smiled and said "Why don't we start making the potato salad and go from there?"

Roland looked at Seto and then he said "Remember you have that meeting with Pegasus today." Seto then pretended to put a noose around his neck and pull it up like he was hanging himself and everyone started laughing. Then he kissed Tea and he said "I'll see you later." Then he got up and left the room and went outside to the waiting limo to take him to Kaiba Corp.

When he arrived at Kaiba Corp. Seto went directly to the Board Room and as he entered the room he found Pegasus already there and as he closed the door Pegasus said "I hear that congratulations are in order. Hope that your marriage lasts a life time."

Seto sat down and he said "Thank you, now can we get down to business."

Three grueling hours later they both decided on an agreement and as they signed the paperwork Pegasus commented "Kaiba-boy, I think that this marriage thing has mellowed you out some."

Seto wanted to ram his fist down his throat, he hated that damn name but then he was just to happy to let him affect him so he just said as he walked out of the room "Thanks I think so too."

Things back at the Manor were going along great. The back yard was beginning to look great and soon all the table and chairs were sitting up under the biggest tent that Roland could find. He had a couple of surprises in store for both Seto and Tea and he wasn't about to say anything to anyone about it till after the party was in full swing. In the kitchen Helga, Tea and Helga's staff were getting the food ready for the party Tea stood there looking into space and Helga asked her "Tea are you alright?"

Tea blinked her eyes and then she smiled as she said "For the first time since my life felt like it was spiraling out of control I feel like so happy and alive."

Helga stopped what she was doing and she wiped off her hands and she wrapped her arms around Tea and she whispered "I'm glad that you're better and that you and Seto will be happy together."

Three hours later, everything was ready as the first of the guests started arriving and as Roland opened the door to welcome them all to the Manor, Tea and Seto were upstairs in their own rooms getting ready. As she came out of her room she turned around and here stood the man of her dreams and as he held her in his arms and kissed her she knew right then and there that they would be happy for the rest of their lives. They walked downstairs and as they walked outside they went and personally welcomed each and everyone to the party, there was Solomon, Yami and Yugi, Joey and Serenity, Mai and Valon, Ishizu, Malik, Marik and Odeon , Bakura and Ryou, Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlon.

Before everyone began to eat Seto stood up and he said "Could I have everyone's attention, I want to say something. Tea then stood up and walked over to stand beside him and then Seto said "Tea and I are getting married."

Everyone stood up and cheered and then everyone went over and they all shook his hand and kissed cheek and they all congratulated Tea and Seto on their coming marriage. Finally they all sat down and enjoyed the day and the good food.

Roland left and when he came back he said "I have a surprise for both Seto and Tea" as they both stood up and faced him in walked Steven, Roger and Thomas and tears filled both Tea and Seto's eyes as they both went over and hugged the men who were responsible for saving her life. Tea looked at them and she said "Thank you for what you did for me and for my mother." Then she kissed them. (Steven had already told Roger and Thomas that he never told Tea the complete truth about her mother's death.)

Steven then said "Congratulations, I hear that you are getting married." Seto shook his hand and then Roger and Thomas picked up glasses of punch and when they all had one Roger then said "Here's to Seto and Tea, may they find happiness together for the rest of their lives."

Everyone stood and they all seconded that toast. The rest of the day was one big happy time for everyone there. As Seto held Tea in his arms as they danced he whispered "I love you so very much and am the luckiest man in the world." She smiled up at him and then they kissed as everyone there watched, tears filled their eyes as they witnessed the love that surrounded them both.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...The Wedding...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

At the party Mai, Serenity and Ishizu all were talking to Tea about what she would love her wedding gown to look like and as Tea said "I would love it to resemble the gowns that woman wore in the Victorian Era, you know with the empire bust line with the dress flowing to the floor. I want it to have some embroidery on the cuffs of the sleeves and I'd love for it to be a soft egg shell color."

Mai's eyes lit up and she said "I know just the gown you've described, I saw it in a window of a bridal shop when Valon and I was in New York a year ago and I know a lady here in Domino who can make that exact dress for a third of the cost."

Tea's eyes filled with tears as she heard what Mai had said and she asked "Would this woman have the time to make such a beautiful gown for me?"

Ishizu smiled at Serenity and then she said to Tea "Oh I think she can do it for you."

Tea looked from Mai to Ishizu and then to Serenity and back again and she said "Alright what's the punch line?"

Serenity smiled and she said "Tea, Mai is a fashion designer and she can do miracles with less notice then she had now."

Tea looked at Mai and she said "I guess I've been out of the loop for to long, I'm sorry that I didn't know that you design clothes."

Mai hugged Tea and she said "Hey, don't worry what I need from you are your measurements and then I'll sketch what you said you wanted your gown to look like and in about two weeks I'll have it done and I'll have you come over and you can try it on so I can see if I have to do any alterations."

Seto was trying to listen to what Joey was saying, but all he saw Tea grab Mai and then she let out a small happy yelp and he smiled because she was really enjoying herself. And that's all he really wanted for her.

"Hey, Seto did you hear a word I just said?" Joey asked him.

Seto looked at Joey and he said "I apologize but my minds somewhere else right now."

Joey laughed out loud as he saw who Seto was looking at and he said "She's come such a long way, hasn't she?"

Seto looked back at Joey and he said "She really has and I love her more and more each day."

After everyone had gone home and the staff was cleaning up Seto took Tea by the hand and they went outside and he pulled her into his arms and he asked her "Did you enjoy yourself today?"

Tea tiptoed up and kissed him on the lips and as she ran her tongue along his lips he opened his mouth and their tongues started playing tongue hockey and when they had to break off the kiss to get a breath of air, she said "Does that answer your question?"

Seto smiled down at her with an impish grin and she squealed and took off running with him on her heels. Roland clicked his fingers and Helga and Mokuba went over to where he stood and they all smiled and even giggled as they watched both Seto and Tea acting like teenagers and the love that was around them was so pure and it brought tears to their eyes. Mokie said "It's good to see Seto laugh again and I love to hear Tea's laughter too."

Helga put her arm around Mokuba's shoulder and she said "I agree with you my little imp; it's good to see both of them really laugh." Then she grabbed Mokie and gave him a big kiss and he yelled "Roland help me, she's going to smother me with kisses."

Roland laughed out loud and Mokuba got away and ran to his room. As he and Helga stood there watching both Seto and Tea she said "They both really are soul mates as well as lovers aren't they?"

Roland pulled her into his arms as he kissed her cheek and he said "Yes they really are, almost like us." She giggled and then she smacked him with the dish towel she was holding and she said "Alright get back to work and leave them alone."

He laughed as he went to help one of the men dismantle the big tables as Helga looked outside one more time and then she closed her eyes and whispered "She's going to be alright and it's all because of your love for your daughter, you raised her with love and it shows."

As they walked inside Seto asked her "What were you and the other ladies talking about?"

Tea smiled at him and then she said "Mai is a dress designer and she's going to design a wedding gown for me and I couldn't believe that my dreams are coming true."

Seto held her and then he said "Our dreams are coming true and I can hardly wait to make you my wife." He kissed her and she ran up the stairs to her room and as she closed the door she smiled and spun around in circles and she whispered "Mommy I'm getting married in a few days and I wish you could be here with me but I know that you'll be standing beside me and you'll be happy for us."

Today Mai called and needed Tea to come and try on the gown to see if she'll have to do any alterations. As Tea first put on the gown and she looked into the full length mirror and she couldn't believe how she looked so beautiful in the gown and as tears ran down her face she walked out and Mai smiled at her and she said "It's perfect the way it is, you look like a princess standing there in that gown."

So as Tea and Mai sat there talking Tea said "We're going to be married in the back yard and there is a gazebo and that's where we'll be married at."

Mai then said "Why don't I keep the gown here till just before the wedding and that way Seto won't see you till you walk down the aisle." Tea smiled and said "Thanks for all that you've done and how much do I owe you for the gown?"

Mai smiled and then she kissed Tea on the cheek and she said "I want to give you that gown for a wedding present."

As the landscaping men were getting the back yard in order and they repainted the gazebo and then the florist came and they decorated the gazebo with white carnations because they were Tea and her mom's favorite flowers. Then they erected the giant tent over the area where all the guests would be sitting and Helga and her staff along with Tea's help had fixed all the food for the reception and when all of this was ready, tomorrow was the day of the wedding.

As both Seto and Tea woke up and stretched they both smiled because they knew that today they would finally be joined together in a marriage that was destined to happen from the first. So they each got up and showered and dressed and as they both left their rooms to go down to breakfast Seto stopped at her room and as she came out he smiled down at her and he kissed her good morning and they joined hands and went to the kitchen to enjoy another meal with their family.

Finally it was time for both of them to get ready for their wedding and as Roland answered the knock he smiled as he saw Mai standing there and she said "I have the bride's gown." He smiled at her and then he said top of the stairs third door to your right."

Mai then knocked on Tea's door and as she opened the door she squealed as she found Mai standing there with her gown in a zippered bag and as Mai said "Let's get you ready for your big day."

With Mai's help Tea was dressed in her dream gown and as Mai was fixing her hair she said "I'm so happy because today I'm going to marry the one man who really loves me."

Mai stood behind her and then she kissed her cheek and she said "You have finally found the one man that you love and I'm still looking but I don't think I'll ever find someone who can put up with me." Tea smiled at her in the mirror and then she said "Hey, I use to think that after the rapes but there he stood and he held me as I cried and he didn't go away when things got really dark for me, so don't ever give up hope."

Soon all the guests all arrived and as they all sat waiting for the wedding to start they all visited with each other and then finally the wedding march began and as they all stood up they saw Roland with Tea beside him as they walked down the aisle to the gazebo where Seto and the Minister was standing.

As Roland entered the room where Tea was waiting he smiled down at her and he softly said "You are so beautiful in that gown and I know that your mom is smiling down on you this very minute. She smiled and then she kissed his cheek and whispered "Thank you." Then they heard the music start and he offered her his arm and they started walking down the aisle.

Seto stood there with Mokuba as his best man and then he saw her, a vision in that beautiful gown and his heart filled with so much love and tears filled his eyes and she looked at him. Roland placed her hand in his as the Minister said "Who gives this woman to this man?" Roland stood behind her as he said "I do."

The Minister stood in front of the Wedding Party and he said "We are here today witness the joining of two people in Holy Matrimony. Each of them has written their vows and now I am going to ask each of them to recite their vows, Tea will you please say your vows.

Tea's Vows:

As I stand here beside the man that I'm going to marry in the presence of our friends, family and the Lord, I still can't believe that after all the things that happened to me that anyone could ever love me let alone want to marry me. I was in a dark place then a door opened and in you walked and you showed me how beautiful the world really could be and it's because of your love your understanding, your strength and your beliefs in God, you brought light back into my life and I will love you forever and ever till our days on earth are through. I Tea Marie Gardner take you Seto Eugene Kaiba as my wedded husband, to honor, love and support you as we grow old together. This I vow to you.

Now I will ask Seto to say his vows.

Seto's Vows:

When you first came into my life I didn't know if I believed in love but when I saw your beautiful face and how strong you really was I started believing that just maybe you could grow to love me. I gave you my love, my strength and we found out just how the love of God could come into our lives and bring sunshine and happiness. I will love you till our days on this earth are through. I Seto Eugene Kaiba take you Tea Marie Gardner as my wedded wife, to honor, love and support you as we grow old together. This I vow to you.

Then the Minister asked for the rings and as Tea and Seto recited the words and placed the rings on each other's fingers he pronounced them man and wife and he said to Seto "You can now kiss your bride." Seto kissed Tea and their friends and families started cheering and shouting that they all loved them so very much. Then Seto and Tea turned to face their guests and families and they led them into the Manor to where the reception was to be held.

As they all sat down at the tables that were in the large room, everyone stood and they all toasted the happy couple and then Helga tapped glass and said "It's time for the happy couple to dance the first dance as a married couple. Seto took Tea's hand and as the music started Seto took his wife in his arms and they danced together.

Only You (And You Alone)  
_Platters_

Only you can make this world seem right  
Only you can make the darkness bright.  
Only you and you alone  
can thrill me like you do  
and fill my heart with love for only you.

Only you can make this change in me,  
for it's true, you are my destiny.  
When you hold my hand,  
I understand the magic that you do.

You're my dream come true,  
my one and only you.

Only you can make this change in me,  
for it's true, you are my destiny.  
When you hold my hand,  
I understand the magic that you do.

You're my dream come true,  
my one and only you.

After the reception Seto and Tea were on their way to Hawaii for their honeymoon and when they got back they would begin their lives together and they would be together till the end of time...

THE END...

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, Nightfall2525, Mystical Aquafina, ayame11midoir, emochick131, Minou1992 and any one else who read and reviewed this story...Thanks again to everyone and God bless...


End file.
